


Close Your Eyes, Picture You and I

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute lil fic, Grinding, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Michael insults Luke a lot, Teasing, but nice insulting, i think that is all enjoy folks, lots of insulting, mutual handjob giving, on a desk may i add, so they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: "He hears the boy's breath against his ear then, and realises that maybe Michael has finally realised the position they're in isn't exactly a normal one- in fact, Luke has seen couple posts like this on tumblr, and now he's here, sitting in Michael Clifford's lap like a fucking girl."OR// 5000 words of playful insulting and smut :-)





	Close Your Eyes, Picture You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Floral and Fading (by Pierce The Veil)
> 
> Here's a chunk of fetus muke, enjoy my sweet lil beans <3

"Move your skinny little flat fucking ass, Hemmings!" Michael whisper yelled at him, leaning as far to the left as he could without falling off the bed as if that would help him in the video game they're playing. Luke was winning, and Michael was a sore loser. "Stop cutting me off or I will literally ram into you!" Luke snorted a laugh from where's he sat on the other end of the bed, too busy beating Michael's ass in the game to care about his petty insults or threats. 

It's not difficult to believe that only a few months ago they hated each other (Michael hated Luke but minor details) because their friendship mostly consists of them insulting each other, yelling at each other, and annoying the shit out of their other friends with their 'married couple' arguments. They totally do not argue like a married couple, Luke will deny that until the day he dies; he'll deny it from beyond the grave too. But yes, they didn't get along and sometimes they still have trouble not fighting, but it's all in good nature, besides, they've come a long way from tripping each other in the hall, (Michael tripping Luke) and degrading the others' hair style. (Michael, cough cough.) Now they can hang out alone and play video games, albeit yelling at each other, (Michael yelling at- I'm sure you get the point) at Calum's house like its the most natural thing in the world. 

Calum and Ashton organised a sleepover ("What are we? Twelve year old girls?") for the four of them before they had to start preparing for the exams that they probably wouldn't actually prepare for and promptly both fell asleep before the clock hit 2am. Luke sometime's didn't sleep until 6am, and Michael happened to have insomnia, barely ever sleeping at all, so honestly, it was only a matter of time before they found their way to Calum's spare bedroom, setting up some Japanese racing game Michael found and playing it for a few hours to kill time. Luke kept winning. Michael kept getting more frustrated. It was cute, not that Luke would ever admit that out loud. 

"Move, Lucas!" Michael hissed, and Luke swerved when he did, staying in front of his car just to piss him off more. "You're such a little sh- yes!" Michael got in front for once, Luke laughing and too distracted to care. He got back into the game, once again taking over Michael with ease because he hadn't actually mentioned to Michael that when Calum had bought this game Luke was obsessed with it and completed all of the levels within a fortnight of the kiwi boy buying it- he was an expert basically. "How- Oh my god. Why are you so good at this?" Luke laughed again and continued to play, completely disregarding the question. They played in silence for a few seconds, Michael on Luke's tail in the game, and then he suddenly fell behind, and Luke couldn't help but smile as Michael's car went out of view from his side of the screen. Until suddenly, he felt a hard nudge on his side and dropped the controller, Michael letting out a loud, "Ha!" and focusing on the game again.

"You cheat!" Luke whispers to him because it was still Calum's house and it was still very full of sleeping people. By the time he's got his controller firmly in his grasp, Michael is winning. Luke tries to catch up the best he can, and decides that if Michael can play dirty, then so can he. He distinctly shuffles closer to Michael, who's now sitting in the middle of the bed now that he's actually looking, a lot closer than Luke originally thought he was, but it makes the plan easier. 

He shuffles until his shoulder is pressed against Michael's and then as fast as he can, leans all his weight into the red-head boys side and basically crushes him as he continues to play the game.

"Hey- fuck- ow-" Michael is laughing though, so Luke still doesn't move. He gets back in front with Michael struggling underneath him and then pulls away so they're sitting shoulder to shoulder again. "Fuck you." Michael laughs, eyes focused on the game again. They stay shoulder to shoulder for a few seconds in silence, and Luke is just waiting for him to try and put him off again so he's ready when Michael's foot slides underneath him, braces himself, and then Michael is literally kicking him over with all of his weight and Luke is trying not to laugh as he falls to the other side of the bed. 

"Fuck, you're such a sore loser!" Luke whisper yells and he hears Michael whine slightly, too focused on the game and probably not even listening to his words. Luke picks up his controller and looks at the screen again- they both have terrible scores anyway, but the fact is, Michael is in front again and Luke doesn't want to lose his winning streak. This is the only game he has the pleasure of beating Michael in every time and he will not have that taken away from him. 

With new found determination, he flings himself back up and get's back into the game, quickly catching up to the red-haired boy and his (ironically) red car. Luke gets side to side with him after a while, and then instead of getting ahead like he should, he takes his time, and then flicks his thumb over the controller, and rams into the side of Michael's car, sending him off the track. Michael's whine is louder this time.

A few minutes later, Luke is far in front, and Michael has no chance of winning. Obviously the boy realises this, because he presses into Luke, eventually using his own trick against him, and squishing him under all of his body weight. "You fat fuck," Luke moans from under his body, Michael's dyed hair is in his mouth and his hands are crippled underneath Michael's side, still clutching the controller at an awkward angle. When he talks, his mouth moves against skin, and he realises Michael's ear is almost pressed against his mouth. He smiles quickly before leaning forward, biting it so hard Michael yelps and pulls away. 

"Fucking ow- you- shit-" Then they're both looking at the screen, controllers in hand and head to head. 

"All that cheating and you still aren't winning- hey!" Luke protests when Michael's car rams into his. It throws Luke off the track, and makes himself lead again. "Dickhead." Luke mumbles. His shoulder presses against Michael's again, and an idea sparks in his head. Michael is leaning against the back of the bed, his legs crossed in front of him and a soft smile on his face. His hair is falling into his eyes and he's so focused on winning the game that he doesn't see Luke get up onto his knee's next to him until there's a blond boy blocking his view and then a heavy weight holding his back to the wall and settling onto his legs. "I can cheat too you- ow- stop biting-" Luke can't help but laugh, cutting himself off. 

Luke doesn't even think about the position he's put them in- he just sat on Michael's lap like it was nothing, and at first it was to distract him, but then Michael's hands are circling around his waist so he holds his controller at Luke's belly and there's a head leaning on his shoulder and it dawns on him. Michael doesn't seem to care about the intimate position, too busy moving his thumbs on the controller, but Luke's breathing picks up and his heart feels like it's jumping out of his chest each time it beats. 

After a solid few seconds of calming his body down- he's a teenage boy, he relaxes into it, leaning his back to Michael's chest and resting his hands holding the controller on top of Michael's. He hears the boy's breath against his ear then, and realises that maybe Michael has finally realised the position they're in isn't exactly a normal one- in fact, Luke has seen couple posts like this on tumblr, and now he's here, sitting in Michael Clifford's lap like a fucking girl. In his distraction, Michael manages to get in the lead, and no, Luke just can't have that. He focuses more on the game, relaxes even more and feels Michael go back to normal too, and then they're just casually playing in silence, pretending that sitting in one of your friend's laps whilst playing video games is an everyday thing. 

They stay that way for a while, Michael breathing against his shoulder, alert eyes focused on the TV screen displaying the game in front of them and eventually Luke forgets about their weird position all together, it just becomes normal. Soon enough though, he's in the lead again of course, he feels Michael bite his shoulder to try and distract.

"You knob- fuck!" Luke hisses, jutting his elbow back into Michael's chest. 

"Ow!" Michael whispers, but Luke can still see that his thumbs don't stop moving on the controller. "Move your fucking huge ass car out of my goddamn lane-" Luke laughs quietly, going further into Michael's lane. "You little shit- fucking- fuck. Move! Stop laughing Hemmings, I swear to-" He feels a sharp pain go through his shoulder and jerks his body away from the teeth digging into him. 

"Shit, that hurt!"

"Then stop being a tool!" Michael whisper yells back. It's too late for them to be yelling, or too early depending on how you want to see it. The sun will start coming up soon, and they've been awake all night, playing this stupid game. Luke relaxes back into Michael's body when he feels like his shoulder is safe, and continues playing the game. 

"At least avoid biting the same places." He mumbles halfheartedly, too busy focusing on staying in front of Michael's car. He should've thought about his words more though, because then there's a sharp pain on his neck, and fuck- a stir in his groin. "Shit, Mike- n-not there either." His neck is one of those places, but then again, isn't everyone's? "Ow- fuck- stop biting me!" Luke laughs again and pushes his body back into Michael to try and stop him, pressing them flush against each other. He feels a nip at the skin between his shoulder and neck and jerks back, hearing Michael's back thud against the wall behind them. 

He feels his thighs scrape against Michael's, feels Michael's hip points pressing into his back and has to bite his lips, because this should not be turning him on. It really shouldn't. Being pressed against one of his best friends like this shouldn't be getting his dick hard, it shouldn't be making his neck tingle when he can feel hot air being breathed onto it, and it certainly shouldn't be making him want to press further back despite there already being no space between them. Michael's just fucking around, and Luke is seriously going to freak him out if he finds out how turned on this is making him. 

He doesn't even notice that they've both stopped playing the video game until he hears the controller he was holding drop off the bed and thud onto the floor. He looks up to the screen, and see's that they've both not been playing, and his mind flashes with just the slight possibility that maybe-

There's a pain at his neck again, "Mike," He whispers, clutching his hand onto Michael's thigh. He pushes his body back as much as he possibly can, pressing them together further, and feels cold hands through his T-Shirt, pressing into his stomach and trying to pull him in closer. This is actually happening. Luke can feel his muscles clench under Michael's hands, the butterflies in his stomach going insane. He briefly wonders why they're called butterflies, but his mind is quickly distracted...

He's never found himself in a sexual situation with a boy, nor has he wanted to, but now...

Now he's wishing he could be facing the other way, straddling Michael's thighs and tangling his hands into the mess of red hair (it'd probably fall out with the amount Michael dyed it but Luke wouldn't take responsibility for that) and...kissing. Just kissing. Luke shifts slightly from where he's sat, feeling his whole body shiver at the thought and Michael's hands are still pressing into his stomach, and he can still feel the boy's warm  breath on his neck. He wants to kiss Michael Clifford. The thought isn't as surprising as it should be. 

There have been other times, of course there have, they've been friends for months now. Times when he found himself staring at Michael a few seconds too long, little smirks Ashton would give him when Michael called Luke a teasing name, or tripped him in the hall, times when they sat just a smudge too close and Luke found himself holding his breath. The one time Michael got into his personal space, and Luke realised they were looking at each others lips instead . He thought he was weird, and he pushed everything he did to the back of his mind. People can get slightly too intimate by accident, so he brushed it off. 

He's never thought about being into guys, but Michael... Michael is obviously an exception, because his dick is pressing into Luke's lower back, and Luke just wants to push back further, see how much they can both squirm pressed against each other before one of them gets so desperate that they make a move. He does just that, moving his hips slightly to make it look like he's getting more comfortable, and feels Michael's breath hitch against his skin. Luke grips his thigh more firmly, and moves his hips again, leaning his head back to rest against Michael's shoulder. Soon enough, Michael realises what he's doing and doesn't stop him, actually shuffles down a little so Luke can press closer to him and slides a cold hand up Luke's shirt and onto his hip, guiding him along. Luke is still half in denial that this is actually happening. 

They don't say a word. The house is silent now that the sounds of the video game aren't filling up the room, and it's just a huge reminder that he's in Calum's house, where his best friends are in the next room, and Calum's parents are in the room across from them and it's almost daylight again, very early in the morning. Luke doesn't know whether the fact that they're silent makes him nervous or relieved, can barely figure out left from right at this very point in time in fact. He's got one of his best friends grinding up against his back, and the goddamn breath on his neck keeps making him stutter in his own movements, and the house is so silent; apart from the shuffling of them grinding together. It's a striking contrast compared to a few minutes ago when they were yelling at each other and play fighting. 

Luke circles his hips, not at all feeling guilty as he tries to get an idea of how big Michael is, and his mind is so cloudy that he can't help the whimper that comes out of his mouth when he does feel him, large and hard rubbing against him. Luke doesn't have to look down, or even tune into the throbbing between his legs, to know he's hard too. 

"Fuck." He feels the whisper against his skin more than he hears it, and then there's a tingling breaking out from his neck, and he realises that Michael's teeth are gently enveloping his skin, biting him softly. "Seriously,  _fuck_." 

"Shut up, dickhead." Luke whispers jokingly, unable to help himself. He feels Michael bite his neck again before a soft breathy laugh reaches his ears. 

"You're such a little shit." Michael mutters, and Luke just has to retaliate. He presses himself down, keens against Michael's body so they're flush together and circles his hips again, making sure to keep the pressure tight. Michael bites down on the skin of his neck but it doesn't stop Luke from hearing the broken whine that leaves his mouth. "Point proven, you fucking tease." Luke gets into a rhythm of keeping his hips moving against Michael's front, grinding and studying the way Michael breathes completely differently when he's turned on; it's intriguing, how his breathing stutters and he's on the verge of panting, practically warming Luke up and he's breathes all over the boys neck; not that he needs warming up. Luke's body is practically on fire. Luke can feel his breaking point hit, the need to get closer, more intimate, the mere need for more; luckily for him, Michael seems to break at the same time, because just as Luke pulls forward ready to turn around, Michael is already pushing them both down to the bed so they're lying on their sides. They land awkwardly, obviously, because Luke's life is embarrassing like that.

Luke hears Michael laugh breathlessly and smiles, but it's soon falling when he feels Michael softly pull on his sleeve, urging him to turn around. He does so, and the world seems to slow down. Michael's bottle green eyes are twinkling at him, and there's still a hint of laughter on his mouth, a soft smile lighting up his face. He's staring at Luke; looking at him like he's the only thing his mind can possibly focus on right now. Luke shuffles so their bodies align and when he looks up, Michael is still staring at him with that soft smile, face so close that Luke knew moving his head would make their noses brush together. Is his heart still beating? Probably not. 

There's a pause of stretched silence where they stare at each other, smiles gone, and just let the naturally quiet nature of the hour blanket them. Luke's thoughts are spiralling so quickly he's unsure whether he wants to kiss Michael, punch him, or just go to sleep staring at him. It dawns on him that this is Michael Clifford; a boy, his friend, someone who he see's practically everyday and spends most of his time with, and now he's seconds away from putting their lips together- it's all he can think about. Them kissing. The taste of Michael's mouth. The feel of his lips. Would Michael be a lip-biter? Would he kiss Luke all soft and sweet first or would he go straight to making out? 

He debates over what he's about to do.

The decision is made as soon as Michael opens his mouth, cutting off whatever words Luke knew where about to leave, (an insult, no doubt) and slotting their lips together. His hand goes to cup Michael's cheek, and he can tell Michael is surprised by how forward he is by the sound he makes low in the back of his throat, before he's pushing forward, slotting a leg between Luke's to pull them closer together. Luke can feel his heart beating out of his chest, and the sound of their lips pressing together pierces his ears in the gentle quietness of the room and it's almost too much--...until it just isn't anymore. 

Because he's kissing Michael and it feels natural. It feels like something they've done before, just another normal occurrence between two friends. He shuffles closer to the heat of Michael's body until he's comfortable and they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until it's morning and Calum's parents are waking up to go to work and they have school and Luke realises they spent the entire night kissing. It feels like it should be a dream. He wouldn't be able to quit forgive himself if it was. 

*

"Luke, Luke,  _Lucas!_ "

"What- I'm listening. Yeah?" Luke snaps out of his daze and looks to Calum, Ashton and Michael opposite him. He lifts his head from his arms and blinks his eyes open properly. They're still in school outside for lunch, Michael's halfway through his pizza, the sun is bright against their faces, it's a lovely day, honestly, and Luke can't stop thinking about Michael. Michael's lips, his face, his actions before they kissed this morning. Was it all leading up to this? Has it almost happened before?

And the truth is, it has almost happened before, multiple times. Luke was just too dumb to read the signs. He really, really likes the feel of Michael's lips against his. Really likes it. A lot-

"Luke." Calum sounds exasperated now, huffing and throwing a long arm out to collide with Luke's face. He moves just in time for Calum to smack his knees instead. "You're so out of it today- more than usual." He avoids Michael's eyes even know he feels them on him. "I said, have you done the history worksheet?" 

"Shit. Fuck. I  _knew_  I had to do something last night!" He whines. "I told you to remind me!" Calum, the dick, just shrugs and smiles at him, laughing only slightly before pressing his lips together. Luke just glares. 

"We could skip." Michael suggests easily before taking another bite of his pizza. Luke glances over at him, smiling when Michael raises his eyebrows before swallowing the food in his mouth. Luke blinks and looks away from him. 

"I could skip today, I guess?" Ashton agrees. In the corner of his eye, Luke sees Michael shrug again. 

"I meant me and Luke." Michael clarifies, eyes flicking to Luke and then focusing back on Ashton. "We have shit to do anyway." 

"We do?"

"You do?" 

Michael sighs and looks at Luke. "Yes. We do." They stare at each other until Calum clears his throat. 

"Stuff to do- he's right." Luke says to Ashton and Calum. It's official, Luke thinks to himself, Michael and I are either going to find an empty classroom to sleep the next period in, or we're getting off in a janitors closet. It could be nothing else. Not after last night and this morning. 

"Are you okay?" Ashton asks him, leaning forward and snapping his fingers in front of Luke's eyes. Luke nods frantically, opening his mouth but before he even has time to speak Ashton has already beat him to it. "You just  _agreed_  with something _Michael_  said."

"I did?"

"Are you sick?" Calum asks him in disbelief. 

"Let's fucken' hope not." Michael mumbles to himself, Luke only just picking up the words. 

"I'm fine!" He says, his voice higher than usual. "You guys have class, stop bugging me and go be nerds or something." 

After a little more bickering they leave, but he and Michael sit still, staying where they are as people begin to get to classes. They can't stay out here, they'd be caught within seconds, but it's nice to have a few extra minutes to chill out in the sun. 

Soon enough, when the yard is almost empty, Michael stands up, hovering over Luke until he groans and gets up too, grumbling about not wanting to move. They walk slowly, the older boy slightly ahead, and in silence. Luke is starting to get the feeling that the options of sleep and/or getting off may no longer be on the cards. 

When they get into the school though, Michael slows down, waits by the doors and then grabs one of Luke arms, pulling him so his chest against Michael's back. Luke goes with it and puts his other arm around Michael too, walking like they're glued together. "Clingy." He whispers jokingly, right next to the boys ear, and get's a big smile in return. He can't help leaning forward when Michael looks back at him, kissing the corner of his mouth right there in the hallway. A girl at her locker blinks at them; Luke knows she's one of the popular girls in their year. 

Michael doesn't take notice of her; maybe he doesn't even see her, he just pulls Luke faster, weaving through a few hallways until they quickly turn to a door and then he's pulled in, and it's slammed behind them. He cringes at the loud noise, watching as Michael leans against it before turning the lock slowly. 

It's an empty science classroom, bottom floor and practically abandoned. Teachers don't use it anymore; it's full of dust and boxes, used mostly for storage. A few desks are still out, a desk at the front in front of a chalkboard. There's a bit of paperwork on it, some pens, but mostly the dust covers everything. 

He looks back at Michael. 

"You wanna talk about last night?" He asks. 

No, Luke thinks. He shrugs instead.

"I'm..." He holds his hand out, waiting for Luke to hold it before pulling him to the door, pressing them close. "I'm on this page." He breathes, placing Luke's hand softly enough on the front of his jeans that he has the chance to pull away. Instead, he presses it forward, feeling him already half hard and burning with heat. Jesus Christ. 

"Yeah," He mumbles back. "Yeah I like that page." 

Michael coaxes him forward, leaving his hand where it is and instead touching his jaw, moving their mouths closer to each other. Luke is the one to make the final moves, biting Michael's bottom lip as he moulds their bodies together, softly moving his hand back and fore. His eyes flick to the middle of the room, and before he's thought it fully through he's stepping backwards, hand behind Michael's neck to keep their lips together as he draws closer and closer to the desk. It hurts a little when his thighs hit it. Michael smiles against his mouth, picking him up by his ass and setting him down onto it, pulling him to the edge and making his legs wrap around Michael's body. 

"Why 'm I the girl?" 

"Cause you are a girl." Michael teases, biting his lip before kissing down his jaw. 

Luke smiles, running his fingers through Michael's hair as he kisses down his neck, leaving wet open mouthed marks and pushing him back onto the table. Within seconds he's on top of Luke again, bracketing him in and pressing their fronts together. Luke grabs his ass, makes him grind down properly. Cautiously, he runs his hands up to Michael's band shirt, stroking until it's up to his chest and Michael breaks away from him to lift up his arms, let's Luke pull it off and clutch onto it, hugging it to Michael's back as he leans back down to kiss him. 

He lets go when he decides he can touch the boys clothing later, and right now he'd rather touch his skin instead.

From then on it's all slow, steady movements. Michael taking off Luke's top too, slow grinding, lazy kissing, cautious touching, and long stares. It seems to be ages later when Luke is undoing the button on Michael's skinny jeans, sliding the zip down and trying to shimmy them down his legs. 

"Are we actually getting naked at school?" Michael laughs, helping him by sitting up and shuffling them down his legs. His dick bulges against his black underwear, and Luke doesn't waste time, slipping his hand past the fabric and letting it curl around Michael's girth, feeling. "That a yeah, Hemmings?" He asks, breathless now. He doesn't even take his jeans off when Luke starts jerking him, just leans down to breath into his neck and kiss him some more. 

"Can't believe you're still calling me by my last name when I'm getting you off." Whispers Luke, pressing his thumb into the head of Michael's dick and smearing the pre-cum down his length. The sound that follows shouldn't be legal. 

"What would you rather?" Michael replies just as quietly, hands fiddling with Luke's jeans now, too, all the while still grinding into the blonds hand. "Lukey? Lucas?  _Baby?"_

His tone is teasing, and Luke knows this tone. Know's Michael uses it when one of the boys says something stupid, when a teacher says something and he can make it dirty and sexual, once to his mum when she'd gotten a new boyfriend. It's supposed to be a joke, but with Michael's hand wrapping around him, he doesn't even care, just nods, closes his eyes like he's in bliss, and admits, "Yes, actually." 

"Baby?" Michael asks next to his ear, watching Luke nod against the table, the dust moving around him. He has a fleeting thought that they'll be covered in the stuff after this. "You like that name, baby?" 

"Yeah..." Luke breathes, "Yeah, s'cute." 

"You're cute." Luke smiles, breath laboured. "You're reactive, huh?" 

"Shut up," Luke bites the side of his face, kisses him to apologise until they're making out again. "Shut up," He say softer, "It's you. 'Cause you're doing it." 

"Yeah?" Luke focuses on trying to keep his hand going on Michael at a steady pace rather than the knot that's already forming in his lower stomach. "Did you want me to do it?"

"What?" 

"Did you want me... before yesterday?" His voice sounds like melted gold all of a sudden. 

"I don't- I don't  _know,_ probably... you're gorgeous." Luke admits. 

Michael's hand speeds up, "I wanted you, you know." Luke's eyes snap open, staring him in the eye. He opens his mouth to say something, but it's beaten down when Michael continues, "Thought about you constantly. In bed, in the shower," His eyes flicker like he's remembering it, and Luke fucking whines (a sound he didn't even know he could make), watching Michael smirk, "In  _school._ " He adds, line of sight flickering before landing back on Luke. "Constantly on my fucking mind... got kind of annoying actually." 

"Figures." Luke gives a breathy laugh, moaning slightly when Michael twists his hand. 

"Gunna come over yourself baby? In school? On a desk like in a cheap porno." Michael whispers into his ear, and Luke is physically in pain maybe, the knot in his stomach hurts and he has no idea what he's saying. "Is it getting you off, knowing anyone could walk by and hear you like this?... Not even gunna wait for me to get there with you?" 

"I can't when you're talking at me like some fucking phone sex operator." Luke whines, dragging Michael's face to his own and kissing him dirtily this time, bucking up into his hand and feeling Michael grind into his thighs, his own helping hand long forgotten for Michael.

He feels bad for a split second, but it quickly leaves his body when Michael leaves his lips to tease, "Know you're trying not too, baby, you're tensing up." Luke bites his neck, hard, just to try and get his own back. He still feels like he's losing, or maybe winning? "Come sweetheart." 

All that's on his lips as he comes is Michael's name, and he's still coming down when Michael jerks over him and comes onto his chest, collapsing down next to him.

"That was nice." Michael says, and Luke can't help it, just bursts into laughter, toes curling and knees rising from the table as he laughs. He can feel come dribbling up his chest and around his neck. "What?"

"You have the dirtiest fucking mouth." He gets out through laughter, "I didn't even think- you're pure filth." 

"Hey," Michael moans, slapping his sticky chest and grimacing slightly when he lifts his hand out of come, "You loved it,  _bab-"_ Luke turns on his side to kiss him before he can finish the teasing, taking the words right out of his mouth. Michael pulls him closer even though he's full of come and dust and sweat, and kisses him open mouthed and soft, smiling against his lips. "I'm gunna date you so hard, Lucas." 

"I'll out-date you." 

"Bet I'm a better boyfriend than you are." Michael whispers into the air, forehead just a hair away from Luke's and eyes open, staring and worried. 

"You're on, Mikey." He almost kisses the agreement into Michael's mouth. 

*

When they get out of the classroom, it turns out class is just about to end, they both have to de-dust each other, and almost everyone in the school had gotten a text that first started as 'I saw Michael and Luke -  _who?_  - Clifford and Hemmings, duh, from senior year, kissing in the hallway' and became a Chinese-whisper which eventually got to Ashton and Calum as 'Michael was dry humping Luke in the hallway, and it was in front of a teacher!' So yeah, their friends quickly knew. Everything was perfection. 

(Michael never beats Luke at the Japanese racing game, it becomes an ongoing joke between them both- so much so that it's in Michael's vows at the alter.)


End file.
